The puzzling polter-stival
by Justobuy
Summary: New members can come with new creatures. In this fan-made sequel/season 2 of the stop-motion series: 'Phantom investigators' follow the 13-year old detectives playing with fire when they discover a familiar festive-looking reunion hides an attempt of domination beyond their expectations.
1. Chapter 1

**For more visual contents like this little cover, stay tuned on the deviantart's account: ''Just-to-buy''**

 **Enjoy this story**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _ **Everyone has fears...**_

 _ **Sometimes psychological: the humiliation, the loneliness...**_

 _ **Sometimes fictionnal and parnormal.**_

 _ **It's part of the human being, and in a world like this...where fiction is mixed with reality, you need some persons willing to do the bravest, to show that it's perfectly OK to have fears, and that you have the power to fight and get through this, who knows, these fears you have can become familiar or even a friend.**_

 _ **Four kids from the street understood that, thanks to the support of one of them. Today, they're investigators. Regularly, in San-Francisco, paranormal events happen, and they're here, with powers and gadgets. They help people and sometimes what they fear, they only destroy when it's necessary.**_

 _ **Things happen, secrets are exposed, double-identities are revealed, and worst appears. But they've been strong, they're always there...still today...**_

* * *

 _''Don't lose sight at these two!''_ a boy voice shouted.

 _''I'm driving as fast as I can!''_ a girl voice affirmed.

A chase was happening during the night time in San Francisco's streets as a land transportation called the ghoul-mobile and two zombies on roller skates went down a slope in the middle of a little wasteland, almost no building or trees.

One zombie seemed to be fused with the roller skates and was following the other one, with clothes, frizzy brown hair and glasses. Skates of this funny-looking one were not fused to him, he just wore them naturally.

Meanwhile, Daemona was driving the ghoul-mobile where her friends Kira and Jericho were in as well.

The driver was still disguised, and her friends wore their usual clothes.

 _''I really miss the times where we're usually two times faster than zombies!''_ Jericho whined.

 _''I'm beginning to think this wasn't a good idea!''_ Daemona, the leader, realised.

 _''Casey, are you OK back there?''_ Kira's voice asked through her psychic powers.

The zombie with hair and glasses in front of the other zombie responded to Kira's ask, through his head too, he had a child and panicky voice while he was focusing on the road in front of him, trying to not fall off of his skates.

 _''LA-LAST TIME I TRY TO BEFRIEND A ZOMBIE I SWEAR!''_

In the car, the investigators looked worried.

 _''Poor boy, he doesn't deserve that, we'll try to end this quickly!''_ Daemona insisted.

 _''I think it's time for our special recruit to wake him up for his slumber.''_ Jericho mysteriously revealed while leaning his eyes on a watch he wore on his arm. He used it like it was a walkie-talkie and talked to someone on the picture. _''Navarro, you roger us well?''_

In a more inhabited side of San Francisco, Navarro was standing on the top of a small shop. He was wearing a purple mask to cover his eyes, a grey long-sleeve jacket and grey pants under a red shirt and finally, a black cape. He looked at a digital map printed on a detector, following a red spot going around.

 _''Roger you well!''_ he approved. _''What are you doing near baker beach? Is Wad going crazy again?''_

 _''It didn't go as planned and now this quick zombie is trying to get Casey!''_ Jericho indicated through communication.

 _''...I see...''_ Navarro switched communication with Jericho and went on to Casey, who also wore a watch. _''Casey, you're a brave kid, your friends can give you a hug after all this mess but for the moment, distract it while I'm going to help.''_

Back to Casey, who just followed the road, trying to get away from the zombie, he heard what Navarro said on his watch. Still nervous, but taking a breath, he recieved the memo, approved and closed his watch, he looked at the zombie behind him, shapeshifting back into human.

 _''How is Navarro going to meet us if we keep moving?...''_ the little marshmallow evaluated the situation for a few seconds and got an idea to stop all this.

In the ghoul-mobile, Kira wasn't paying attention, she noticed something right to her. On a beach, close to the sea, a large group of adults gathered pieces of high wood, she used her powers of mind-reading to catching up what was going on, but her mind was disturbed by echoes.

 **More...**

 **More...**

 **Awakening...is...starting!**

Before she could know more or warn the gang, her body leaned forward along with Jericho and Daemona, the driver braked short and drifted a little.

 _''Monie! I almost hurted myself!''_ Kira growled.

 _''Sorry, but Casey warned us!''_ her friend apologized while a crashing sound was heard.

The three kids went out of the ghoul-mobile to see what happened, the zombie was unconscious , laying on the ground in front of a wall, the object of crash shapeshifted back into the frizzy boy with glasses who was escaping him: Casey. He panted, the crazy chase for him was done.

 _''It's strange, at this speed of crush, and because his body was in theory more fragile, he should have been dismembered''_ He said between his breaths

 _''That's the sleep I need...''_ Kira just answered.

Navarro came into the place, gliding thanks to a little device to his back who gave him little robotic wings. He had a gadget similar to a big camera in his hand, he turned it on and an orange beam came on the zombie, which disappeared in the gadget while Navarro closed his wings and went on the ground, close to the kids.

 _''¡Genial! I really missed using these gadgets, so much!''_ Navarro happily cheered with his spanish accent, out of subject. Seeing that the kids playfully looked at him, he coughed, giving the soul collector to Daemona.

 _''Good job, master.''_ Daemona cheered.

 _''Please, I'm just here to help you now that you know everything, just call me Navarro.''_ the adult kindly clarified.

 _''Well...Phantom investigators, great job as usual, even when things get out of hand like this, we always come strong!''_ Daemona congratulated at her surroundings. _''That's all for today, no other calls, for the moment we can sleep.''_

Everyone high-fived the leader, but after Kira's turn, she didn't seem completly happy, but doubtful. She saw something curious and heard strange voices in her head. At the distance she looked at, she could still see something being made by an infernal number of adults.

 _''Yeah...hopefully for tonight!''_

* * *

The next day, in Daemona's house, she had 30 minutes before going to school, but she was already prepared: her teeth brushed, breakfast taken, her school stuff, so in the meantime, she was watching TV in the living room.

The weather announced hot, new school year began since some time and the summer was not over, so Daemona dressed slight: dark green gym shorts, carrying until her knees; her usual shoes and a slim light green t-shirt.

Her parents passed right by her, not looking at her.

 _''Mom, dad, where are you going this early?''_ Monie interrogated, curious.

 _''Your dad and I will see the big statue that's currently in construction, our neighborhood told us to see this.''_ the mother informed.

 _''Now don't be late while we're gone.''_ the dad warned.

 _''Uuuuuh...OK''_ the child replied.

They waved at each other and Daemona stayed at the living room, enjoying the TV.

But her enjoyment was soon going to be changed into a big astonishement. As she were going outside with her school stuff, she saw all the adults in the neighborhood in their car going at the exact same direction, some of them were also with their kids or teenagers. She found it was not enough an hazard for this situation to be normal. She just went to her school, being silent.

* * *

At dinner time, in Lugosi Junior High School, Daemona, Jericho, Kira and Casey were eating at the cafeteria. Daemona's friends were also dressed in weather's anticipation. Jericho was wearing an orange jacket with a yellow semi-circle on each side of his fastening buttons, forming a sun, but he didn't changed his usual green-army pants. Kira wore a long purple skirt with a white t-shirt under an open purple vest with short sleeves. Casey, on his hand, just wore the same blue and red color scheme of it's usual clothes, but the sleeves stopped on the red stripes and he wore jean shorts.

It was their usual reunion time, and it was not to do small-talks.

 _''So...did you too had all your neighborhood going to the same place?''_ The red-haired girl inquired.

 _''Yeah, it was like a giant caterpillar-car, they were all following each other for a while.''_ Casey compared.

 _''Don't compare it, someone might throw it in your face that a caterpillar-car exists!''_ Jericho warned.

 _''Giving goofy pictures of a situation is excellent for memory. So did you saw a **''car-terpillar''** in front of your house?''_ Casey just threw to his friend while doing finger signs to his made-up word.

 _''Yes, of course, my parents also said they were going to see a giant statue who's currently in construction!''_ Jericho informed.

 _''Giant statue? Wait, my mother also said she was going to see a statue, and that my father was going to watch the road!''_ Kira reckoned up.

 _''Yeah, mine too were gone!''_ Daemona added. _''Do some of you have an idea where it could be?''_

Kira coughed to get the attention, then she adressed herself to Daemona.

 _''So, remember yesterday when you braked the ghoul-mobile when we were chasing the zombie...''_

 _''You're still mad about that?''_ Daemona gave with sudden concern.

 _''...No that's not the point. I saw this statue, and many people around it, I tried to give it a read, it was unclear, we were moving, and I've heard strange voices.''_ the psychic explained.

 _''Strange voices or strange ''weird'' voices?''_ Jericho seeked.

 _''I am...not going to ask the difference!''_ Kira doubtfully stared at her comrade. _''Look, my point is that: nobody called us for an absent parent problem, and I'm convinced this story hides something big. We have to get clear informations after school.''_

 _''Do we call Navarro? He's almost part of the team now, maybe he knows the answer who could be more than ghosts.''_ Casey suggested.

 _''...but he still has his shop to manage, it'll not be closed at this time, who could be able to lead a double life like that?''_ Jericho argued.

Everyone was silent as Jericho's ironic question. Not only it was said too quickly, the three other kids frowned an eyebrows, Daemona in particular, who had her two eyebrows frowned, she let out some sarcastic words.

 _''Wooow, thank you VEEEERRRY MUCH!''_

* * *

In the evening, the four Phantom Investigators meeted at the rendezvous point: **Baker beach** , a calm place near Golden gate Bridge with waves, little mounted rocks and sand. In hot times, people could take a swim there.

It was still summer at the actual time, so the sun was setting late and there was still some heat, but more the time passed, the more it slightly cooled down; not enough for everyone to wear a coat, just a quiet small warm breeze.

The gang were hidden behind big rocks, Daemona Prune was wearing her usual green disguise in replacement of her summer clothes, her friends were still wearing their clothes they wore today. They were close behind at least ten inhabitants who were around something made of wood that seemed to be in construction. For the moment, it was just two big vertical pieces that seemed to look like legs.

 _''I swear I don't think sprites, elementals, monsters or anything suspiscious is linked to it, this looks just...familiar and festive.''_ Jericho reckoned.

 _''Festive? Look at how they're standing and do nothing, birds will turn around them!''_ Kira contradicted.

 _''We have to be sure about that, but let's not jump into the action either, let's gather information and be discreet.''_ The PI leader suggested.

The four members of the team went out of their hidden spot and went each their way through the little crowd. Casey and Jericho were about to talk to some of the citizens, but as they talked, things seemed unusual.

 _''So, what does this work represents?''_ Jericho asked.

The adult standing side to Jericho was silent, he just adressed an empty look, Casey gently tapped his friend's shoulder and went a little far away from the citizens, trying to avoid as much eye contact with them as possible.

 _''I don't like this...''_ he whispered.

 _''Well, this is how you start a conversation.''_ Jericho affirmed, whispering too.

 _''I don't want to go home!''_ Casey embarrasingly brought up. _''I just meant that look at them, empty looks, doing nothing...''_

 _''...They could be zombies you think?''_

 _''Twice on two days? I'm not sure, probabilities that Lady Jinx's on our side is statistically questionnable. Besides...for zombies, they seem to have taken a good bath.''_

 _''Zombies don't take baths, at least not clean ones.''_ Jericho shrugged.

 _''Look, we're already starting to lose the point, let's borrow Daemona's-''_

Before Jericho could pursue his talk, a big beeping sound was heard in the place, a sound who was familiar to them. Instantly looking at Daemona who was close to two persons, she was hiding her little blush, trying to keep a serious face. She talked while doing a sign to Jericho and Casey to come behind the little structure.

 _''Hahahahaha, my new cellphone! Sorry, I'm overbooked.''_ Daemona claimed while running away, followed by her classmates.

Kira was behind the little structure, hands on it, eyes closed, and purple waves coming out of her head. She was quickly disturbed by her three teammates who came to join her. Daemona wiped her forehead and took out a gadget out of her suit who was responsible for the beep: the specter detector.

 _''I really need to add a volume system on this thing, it's too noisy sometimes.''_ The disguised girl blushed, while turning it off. Her teammates shook their heads vertically. _''So we know ghosts are here, but they don't seem to manifest, Kira, what are you doing?''_

 _''I'm reading its mind, who know? Maybe this thing have consciousness!''_

In Kira's head, all that was saw was a black, empty space. Nothing too suspiscious or eerily strange for the moment, but she kept reading it.

 _''Wait...the emptyness is changing, it's all...green...and things floating...am I...in the netherworld?''_

 _''Kira?''_ Casey's voice echoed.

 _''Wait...I seem to be...bought? There's someone who's taking me like a baby!''_

 _''Kira!''_ Daemona's voice embarked.

In Kira's new point of view, she saw big clawed and hairy brown hands coming to her.

 _''I see a...!''_

 _''KIRA!''_ Everyone shouted.

Out of her head, Kira let her hands out of the two large wooden objects and abruptly answered.

 _''WHAT? I hate to be bothered when I use my powers, it's hard to concentrate.''_

 _''Uuuuuuuuh, tell that to them!''_ Jericho pointed side of him where Daemona and Casey looked with a worried look.

The psychic finally opened her eyes, anticipating to get something horrible in front of her eyes. What she got was all the adults in the place gazing at them, with red eyes. Clenched teeths, the PIs seemed to be in an impasse.


	2. Chapter 2

It was not the first time the PIs were stuck in this kind of situation, it seemed familiar to them, after all, they were experts at that job for around one year, but it seems everyday something new surprises them. In this case, it was not the adults who were slowly walking to them with a demonic gaze and a big grin...

 _''Are they...''_ Jericho asked.

 _''Obviously demonic possessions! But...for what purpose?''_ Monie meditated.

 _''Hey I have an idea!''_ Kira started proposing with a bit of sarcasm and a mocking smile, which lowered down as she spoke. _''Let's politely ask them while THEY'RE COMING TO US!''_

One of the victims already had his grip on Casey's arm, who tried to get it out, he was surprised and a little scared, but he was not screaming.

''You know too much!''

the evil human threatened to him.

At the second he said that, Daemona and Kira took a run for it and pushed the adult away from Casey. Their enemy fell on his back, sand as a landing point. Before he could stand back up, Jericho used his telekinesia power to move sand around and under the adult, burying him, only his head was free.

''Phew, that was close. Jericho, I hope this quicksand you just made is as quick as your reflexes for them!''

Casey warned to his friend, mentioning the rest of the adults coming for them.

Four against ten,

with good organisation and synergy, maybe the PIs were going to have the upper hand, but another problem was coming. As Daemona was going to work out a strategy or use one of her gadgets she magically kept in her coat, something caught her by the shoulder.

She fought back by a shoulder move, getting away from her grip. She angrily turned herself towards the surprise attack...who were her parents, with other adults. They had red eyes and they were holding some piece of wood.

''You won't interrupt the awakening!''

Daemona's dad said, in an evil demon voice.

The poor children changed from a combative face to a surprised face in distress, standing still, hesitating about what to do, one of her friends called her, as more adults were getting closer to them.

''Daemona!''

 _''Strategic retreat! Quick!''_

Thankfully, even with the numerous demonic possessions around them, there was still an issue, a small space between some of the major people, all the PI gang slipped by and took a run from it, climbing some slopes to get back where they have parked their ghoul-mobile.

As they all entered their means of transport, the leader Daemona took some time to breathe.

''Of course, I didn't thought of them, I should have been aware!''

she desperately brought.

 _''We're really sorry about your parents...''_ Casey sympathized.

 _''...It's not the first time I see them in transe, to be honest.''_ The victim in this situation rationalized with a little smile, before getting serious again. _''...For the moment, we have to find clues, and we won't find them with this army here.''_

 _''Actually, while I was in communication with this...strange piece, I took some wood out of it!''_ Kira revealed while showing the piece of evidence, it was just a regular stick, not as big as her hand.

 _''Awesome, to my place!''_

The PIs moved away from the place with the ghoul-mobile, Jericho looked at what seemed to be in construction, it seemed familiar to him.

Someone was also watching them from the other side...on baker beach. In the vast sea, there seemed to be a transparant figure watching from afar, swimming with a fluorescent striped bathing suit entirely covering his entire body.

A friend or a foe?

* * *

Later, that same night, in Daemona's house, the PIs were looking at the object Kira brought from the beach. They were in the living room, since Daemona's parents were currently at Baker Beach, they had all the house for themselves, they were not currently worried by the possibility that the parents might run into their double identity.

However, judging by the worried and confused look on their face, the aura that emanated from this curious object didn't seem reassuring, worse than some secrets exposed.

They also seemed discouraged. Daemona identified it with her specter detector. There was still a beeping sound, but none of the sprite, ghost, demon and elemental's gauges rose up, they were all empty, with a big red X. Even with all the analysis machine they had in Daemona's attic used earlier, they were not getting good results.

Kira tried to read it again, but...

 _''I'm not able to know more.''_ the telepath declared. _''I know it's been taken by someone and it's coming from the netherworld, but it's still blurry!''_

 _''An object this small? From the netherrealm?''_ Jericho questioned.

 _''Never rely on appearances, and I know what I'm talking about!''_ Casey pointed out.

 _''Look, we saw my parents and some other people with other pieces with similar shapes! If they are looking for this piece we have, we are in great danger, at least for tonight.''_ The leader investigator theorized.

 _''Not with us having a special sleep night at your home!''_ Her girl best friend suggested.

 _''No, too obvious, my parents could come back and who god knows if they would be possessed again and with an army!''_ Daemona Prune wondered.

Casey brought everyone's attention to him, he was thinking for some time.

 _''I have an idea of a good hiding place for tonight, but I'm not sure some of you could like it...''_

* * *

Inside Lugosi Junior High School, Daemona, Kira, Casey and Jericho walked in the school's corridors, even if it was closed, they managed to break in, thanks to Casey's shapeshifting into a key. They also brought the piece of wood with them.

 _''You really don't think we spend enough time here do you?''_ The kid with orange hair spitted out to Casey.

 _''It was the only safe place I was thinking, all of our parents are probably involved in this, ghostly stuff is attracted to Navarro as much as us, this school is big and nobody's here at that time, nobody except...''_

Casey cutted himself as he opened a door leading to an abandonned storage room, as everyone saw what was in front of them, they sighed.

 _''So much for the revelation effect...''_ Casey commented.

An headless ghost janitor was sleeping on the chair of his desk, in front of a small TV. His body was on the chair. His head, completly apart from his body, was snorting in a big bowl of popcorn.

 _''I thought these types of ghouls never slept.''_ Jericho brought up.

Daemona went to the bowl of popcorn on the ghostly janitor's desk and took the head sleeping in it, shaking it up for three seconds while whispering.

 _''Pssst, Mustapha, wake up!''_

 _''Eeeeaoaoaoaoaoaoaoa!''_ the head stuterred under all the shook.

His eyes rolled for some time before looking at Daemona and the gang.

 _''Oh, it's you, Phantom Investigators, how's eight grade?''_

 _''It's just more numbers and words.''_ Jericho answered.

 _''And you, you have TV in a book store now?''_ Kira gazed, one eyebrow raised, while Daemona put back Mustafa's head on his body and Jericho and Casey went to watch the TV.

 _''It's my home now, why not have some fun?''_ The dead janitor justified.

Daemona went side to Kira and brought up the main subject of why they were here.

 _''Forget the TV, we came to sleep here for tonight because some demonic possessions might be looking for something we stole. We were going to give it back to them but we can't analyse it and we are wanted.''_ Daemona said, showing the piece of wood to the adult.

 _''Mmmh...where were you when you took this object?''_

 _''At Baker Beach, why?''_ Kira brought up.

 _''...I don't know if I have books to explain this! But honestly it seems familiar...''_

Jericho interrupted Mustapha's thinking by calling the three persons to come to his side.

 _''Hey, they're showing Baker Beach at the news!''_

Kira, Daemona and Mustapha came by Jericho and Casey's side, in front of the TV. A news reporter was seated behind his desk with a recorded footage of Baker Beach during the day.

A man with black hair, green eyes and a brown suit.

 _''Only a few day before some San Francisco's inhabitants decided to bring their own festival here. In the memories of good times, a giant man statue of wood is being built on baker beach!''_ The TV reporter announced.

 _''This? A festival?''_ Daemona questioned.

 _''Do they even come her at night like us?''_ Kira remarked.

The TV reporter pursued his speech.

 _''We are all impatient for this big event, at the dawn of september, once this big statue rises, it will be burned down, it will be known as our own homemade nostalgic festival who's been torned down for Baker Beach years ago: **the burning man festival!** ''_

Everyone in front of the TV was shocked by the announcement, not only by surprise, but by high levels of doubt, they've been here at night, they witnessed the events. Jericho was the first to express disagreement.

 _''The burning man festival? Here? But usually it's like seven hours away from here at the Nevada!''_

 _''No way that's a normal festival, I don't think possessed adults attacking us at night is part of this tradition.''_ Daemona added.

The TV reporter was going to continue the news, but suddendly, he felt weird, he was getting some spasms, abruptly rising from his desk. His head moved down, he breathed heavily from a few seconds. Everyone in front of the TV was not reassured by this sudden change of mood. They all backed away as they saw the TV reporter violently moving his head up and gazing at them with red eyes and a despotic demon voice.

 _''And don't think you won this, we're sending every of our resources to you! Do you understand? You're not getting out of here safe!''_ he shouted, moving forward and getting in front of the cameraman.

The camera on the TV backed up from fear while the new demonic possession was getting more close to it, as we only saw his full-teeth grinning face, the camera closed out and a picture saying **''technical difficulties''** showed up with a big beeping sound. Kira broke the silence, she was really not comfortable right know.

 _''Can someone tell me why we can't spend one day without getting close to the ghost life?''_ she turned around to Mustapha, who was holding his head fallen off once more. _''No offense.''_

 _''None taken.''_ Mustapha reassured.

 _''It's OK, I've seen worse threathening, but one thing for sure: this is not the burning man festival! Not what we think. Usually it's a period of peace and reunion!''_ Jericho explained, things were finally getting familiar to him.

Suddendly, a new ghost appeared in the place, directly saying something.

 _''This is not what you think indeed!''_

Kira directly took the ether disruptor from Daemona's suit and pointed it at the ghost.

 _''I'm not your enemy!''_

The gentle ghost seemed to be a good swimmer, judging by the equaliz(able) scuba mask he wore on his green and transparent face added by the one-piece black and green striped swimsuit covering all his body, his hair was short and lacking of color, it seemed to be black like the other ghost in the room, Mustapha.

 _''Who are you? You followed us?''_ Casey asked.

 _''I am Niles Zieger...''_

He looked at everyone, it was silence for some time.

 _''No, we didn't saw you on a milk carton, nobody knows you, continue please.''_ Daemona radically brought up.

Niles cleaned his troath and pursued his introduction.

 _''Since 44 years my life was taken away by a shark at that very place where your case is happening, I was offered to spend the rest of my afterlife in the netherrworld but every summer I love to go at Baker Beach, it's such a calm place...but...I'm afraid it won't be for long.''_

 _''So you're a big expert at Baker Beach huh? Think you can teach us a little history to be sure of our doubts?''_ Kira interrogated.

The new ally ghost, hand on his chin, looked at the gang, happy to help. While he talked, some fire background was behind him, for decorating the explanation.

 _''I think the TV gave you enough informations, you've heard it: what the news reporter and you think is the burning man festival has been on Baker Beach years ago, in 1986! 5 years after the foundation of this festival, it's been moved to the Nevada for legal and high risks of fire reasons. ...Some people in this town sure miss this festival.''_

Everyone looked at each other, they didn't knew what to think of this.

 _''Let me guess: a lot of adults in the town, including my parents, has been tricked, thinking it was just a regular statue, but once they've been here...something or someone is now in charge of them.''_ Daemona husked.

 _''Exactly...and this isn't a normal piece of wood you stole there...what you hold here seem to be one piece of the first prototype of a new netherrealm creature...''_

Kira was the first to realise the unthinkable.

 _''Wait...let me read this again.''_

When Kira took the piece of wood and used her psychic powers on it, her point of view was the same as before, only this time, she had more time to look around, she seemed in a shop, she saw the mysterious creature buying her, but she only saw her brown arms, legs, and dirty grey business suit. Her mind went back to the human world and she looked at everyone.

 _''Did I told you that this thing was taken by someone...in the netherrealm?''_

 _''Like a fan in a shop?''_ Jericho compared, as soon as he said that, he began to understand something. Mustapha took the next talk.

 _''If you want to know more about this, I think the best for you is to get out of this shelter.''_

 _''Right, follow me gang, I have another idea...why I didn't thought about it earlier?...''_ Daemona got away from the place, followed by her friends and the ghost Niles

* * *

Some minutes passed on, the gang were all in Navarro's repairs, the shop of the adult who worked with them yesterday night. Inside, Jericho was sitten down on the ground, Kira calmly stomped one foot, crossing her arms, and Casey made forty turns on himself, walking. The new ghost ally was just waiting. Two new sidekicks were also here: **Wad the chewing-gum sprite** and **Jinxie the bad luck demon** , who were just waiting.

The only persons who seemed to not count flies were Navarro; in his casual clothes, and Daemona, both were standing next to each other, holding a purple phone in their hand. That being said, they seemed to wait for something too.

 _''Why is it so long?''_ Niles asked.

 _''We are trying to get infos around here, and we are being subtle.''_ Daemona turned to her friend.

As soon as the leader got her attention somewhere else, a bell noise and a door closing was heard on the phone. Daemona turned around and all her friends, except for Niles, gathered closer to the phone. It was on free hand so everyone could here the other line.

 _''I thought you had problems.''_ Navarro said, looking at the phone.

On the line, a wrinkly but relaxed voice justified the silence.

 _''Sorry, me and my husband had to be incognito to enter in the nethershop.''_

 _''So, what type of monster are we getting this time? Elemental? Slime? Were-dogs? ''_ Daemona interrogated.

 _''...I'm afraid it's a new type of monster...''_ the female voice on the phone cleared her troath. _''Tell me Daemona, remember when you were a small kid? Everytime you passed in front of a giant statue or sculpture of whatever kind, you were scared it would come alive and destroy everything?''_

 _''Reaaaaaalllly the time for embarassing memories.''_ Jericho snickered with sarcasm.

Daemona severely stared at Jericho, displeased, before coming back to the conversation.

 _''I think it's not the right time.''_ Daemona snarled.

 _''What you see in construction at Baker Beach right now is alive...well...it will be! It's a new trademark: **''the poltercult companies''** , you buy multiples pieces of wood, once it get all together like you do a three-dimmensionnal puzzle, it forms the monster of the model you bought and it comes permanently alive.''_

All the gang heard this, they seemed to be surprised, but not shocked and panicky, they looked at each other. Daemona spoke to her interlocuteur, loving and grateful.

 _''Thank you grandma...I didn't know what to do, we called Wad out of his rehabilitation and his ''knowledge'' didn't help. And even Jinxie's netherrealm chart didn't gave us more infos, I hope we didn't ask you too much by going in this shop for us with all these ghouls around you.''_

 _''Anything to help the new generation. Don't forget to call if you have other special spying netherworld missions like this.''_ Daemona's ghostly grandmother took back the compliment with a gentle voice.

Everyone smiled, Navarro patted Daemona's shoulder. Behind them, Jinxie, right to Wad, started to talk, he just arrived with Wad by the asks of the whole team so he was still unsure about the situation.

 _''So...we're fine for now, I mean you have a piece of wood so the statue can't come alive?''_ Jinxie inquired with hesitation.

 _''Right, as long as we have it, nothing dangerous is going to happen, we just have to find a way to get rid of this case and all the demonic possessions.''_ Casey brought up.

 _''Thank you for the help Mary.''_ Navarro gratefully thanked, Mary was the name of Daemona's grandmother on the phone. _''If it's all we have to know, I'm going to hang up no-''_

Navarro got interrupted, on the other side of the line, there seemed to be someone else, we heard a loud bell noise and the sound of a door slam. A male adult with the earnest of voices started to talk.

 _''Wait, Daemona, everyone!''_

 _''Harold?''_ Mary's voice began.

 _''Grandpa?''_ Daemona added almost at the same time as Mary.

 _''Everyone, you...you must go at Baker Beach, now! I've gathered unpleasant informations at this shop.''_ Harold cautioned.

 _''What?''_ Kira exclamed.

 _''I've asked the shop seller how many sellings he did yesterday! He didn't sold only one of these, he also sold small models for young demons! They're in construction!''_

While Harold's warn speech, Jinxie and Niles Zieger turned around, they saw strange figures through the window, they started to barge through it.

 _''Uuuuuh, guys?''_ The new ghost ally let out, everyone turned around and gasped.

 _''Get out of there!''_ Harold's voice shouted.

 _''Too late!''_ Daemona put the phone away as the window broke under the opponent's barge.

There were four of these types of netherworld creatures made of wood: a faceless human; a were-dog; a goblin and a falcon, all of them were almost the same height as Navarro and despite being made of wood and alive, they seemed to have no emotion, all that was coming out of their mouth were growls and distorted noises.

..

Things were not getting right!


	3. Chapter 3

The new types of creatures, unspeakables of the netherrealm, got closer to the gang of PIs.

 _''Doomed, we're doomed!''_ Jinxie bawled.

 _''Pshaaaa, here? With these gadgets? We touched the jackpot, they can do nothing against us!''_ Wad arrogantly gossiped.

The wad of gum did not seem to get attention, Daemona, Kira, Jericho, Casey, Navarro and Niles Zieger looked at the monsters slowly walking to them, set to something.

 _''Everyone, take something to defend!''_ Daemona ordered while taking her ether-disruptor out of her suit.

 _''My hands are good defense!''_ Jericho boasted while using his telekinesia powers to throw the wood goblin on a wall.

Kira took the soul collector Navarro had on him yesterday, as she went forward to use it, Jinxie covered himself behind her.

 _''Urgh, Jinxie!''_ Kira moved him in front of her, put him on the ground and rolled him far away with her foot. _''Can't you do your bad luck curse over there?''_

As the human wood ran towards Kira, he didn't notice Jinxie rolling on the ground towards him and stumbled, face on the floor.

 _''Thank you!''_ Kira smiled and used her soul collector on the faceless netherhuman who got abducted. _''I got one, gang!''_

Casey dealt with the wood were-dog in front of him, he changed his hands into silver metal sticks and slapped them on the familiar case's neck. He expected a weak reaction, what he got is a loud grow, he backed away.

 _''The weredog's weakness didn't work!''_

 _''Ether-disruptor and ectoplasmic overdrive isn't working either!''_ Daemona looked at her she-just-named gadget. _''They're like robots.''_

Daemona noticed the falcon wood coming above her, with an assured gesture, she put her disruptor in her suit and she jumped to catch the hawk's legs and went back on the ground, her opponent continued to fly, but it struggled. The 13-year old leader had firmly grasped it, so much that her boots were starting to drag and slide on the ground.

 _''Watch out Daemona!''_ Navarro warned, he took a strange gun with a lever and a big hole and was targetting the hawk. _''That's right, have a piece of my glueshoot!''_

Navarro shooted a black goop who hit the falcon wood, Daemona let her hands go at the last second so she could not be caught by the sticky black goop, sticking the falcon to the ground. A few seconds after, the wood were-dog and the goblin wood gathered together around their imprisonate teammate. Kira was in front of them, with her soul-collector, she used it on the falcon wood, he disappeared in her gadget.

 _''All right, who's next?''_ The soul collector's user threathened.

Without warning, the two new kind of creatures left took a run outside Navarro's repairs. Kira was the first to be surprised of the reactions, but Daemona was even more worried, as she started to put her hand everywhere around her suit.

 _''What are they doing?''_ Kira asked.

 _''Where is it? I don't have the piece of wood anymore!''_ Daemona started to panic, she turned to the gang. _''Who was the last one to have it?''_

Niles, Navarro, Jericho, Casey, Jinxie and Wad looked everywhere and at each other, the humans of the squad hands in their pocket. But nobody seemed to have it, they started to search the room but Daemona already expected the worse.

 _''Oh no...''_

* * *

Outside and far away from Navarro's repairs, the wood animal and creature were running together. The piece of wood the PI gang held since the very beginning was here too, floating on the mythical creature's back. A few seconds later, it was revealed that a lizard wood was with them all this time, changing back to his original wood color.

Back in the interior of the repairs, Daemona was in front of everyone, the children waited for her to say the worst.

 _''They have it...''_

 _''What will happen now? We can't let the risk for them to hurt this town!''_ Niles Zieger speculated.

 _''I don't have any intention to surrender...but...if we run against them right now, unprepared, they are faster than us, who knows what can happen? According to grandma, we are not in a good situation.''_ Daemona theorized back.

Casey and Kira got side to Daemona, the dark-skinned girl showed her soul-collector.

 _''Then we will prepare ourselves, with all the useful gadgets to the situation we can have.''_ Casey reassured.

Navarro went a few steps forward, putting his new purple mask.

 _''This is starting to become a really intense investigation, this time you need serious support.''_ Navarro assuredly cautionned, willing to help the gang while he can, putting his right fist upwards. ** _''Caza fantasma!''_**

 _''Right, Niles, Wad, Jinxie, you stay with us too, who knows, bad luck may be in the bad guys's favor, and...we can't hold every gadget by ourselves.''_ Daemona ragged.

 _''This is what I'm reduced to...''_ Jinxie whined, fists on his low-body fur.

Wad looked right and left to him, Jinxie, Niles and Navarro were with him, the rest of the kids already met with Daemona.

 _''Cool, how ironic, all the monsters sidekicks here to help the investiga...''_

The chewing-gum sprite, interrupting himself, seemed already aware of his slip-of-the-tongue who hasn't been mentionned, but too late, all the kids were starring at him, and Navarro frowned. Wad nervously laughed while looking at Navarro.

 _''Two months of rehabilitation and this guy continues to make discomfort remarks?''_ Navarro winced, still keeping a smile in front of the kids at all costs.

 _''He's really trying to be more serious, sorry about that.''_ Casey apologized.

* * *

Indeed...big planifications were in charge, at Baker Beach, the general atmosphere was not looking friendly. Some time had passed, because the big piece of statue everyone wanted...was on a giant wood of gargoyle, about 25 meters height, it replaced the big legs of wood the Phantom Investigators ran into hours earlier, the gargoyle was surrounded by its three allies encountered.

Only hours passed since the last PI's intervention at the beach, the sun was now completly out, erasing the dusk beautyfying the sky of its past orange. It's now dark, the air was colder. Only obscurity, weirdly fitting well with the empty look of the new person who was walking in front of its spectators.

Person, was it even the correct term? His head looked like a shark's head, but, not mixed well with his dirty business suit, the brown fur and horns coming out of his back and his three-fingered brown hands. His feet were also brown with long nails on four toes.

 _''Look at that beauty...the project Poltercult has now started. The revolution, making new prototypes of our owns gadgets, or even monsters. The unique species I am is impatient to see my creation in action.''_

The unnamed antagonist looked at the giant gargoyle with admiration. Leading his hand towards it, the giant gargoyle of wood moved his hand back, kneeling on the ground.

 _''Yes, that's me, father of all ideas and tests. Look how far you will come, a few adjustments and you could be even scarier than elementals! It's not just me who made you, but my coworkers, human vessels! How ironic, humans building what could be their doom...''_

 _''So that's how it is!''_ A kid voice went in from behind.

The monster shark turned around. The person talking to him was Daemona. Alone, she was walking for a few steps, not far away in front of the four wood monsters.

 _''Using people's curiosity to come at your end, how despicable, I've saw thousands like you!''_

The new monster of the place smiled, he didn't even ask her who she was. He was really sure of himself, he adressed to the kid with an apathetic voice, showing little concern, he wasn't really interested.

 _''Thank you thank you for such flattery even if this whole demonic possession was not intended. But aren't you supposed to sleep?''_

 _''Nuh-huh, I'm prepared, whoever you are, I'm just going to put an end to all this!''_

 _''I would love to see you trying. I'm only waiting for your precious performance, lone hunter.''_ The half-shark half-monster bragged with a patronizing voice.

 _''I never said I was alone.''_ Daemona smiled.

The bad guy suddendly had his legs sucked in the sand. It was coming from Jericho, right behind him, who used his distance powers to do a quicksand like earlier. However, the boss didn't really seem to care, not changing his emotions of joy, passion and sarcasm.

 _''Oh goodness demonius!''_ he sarcastically wimpered.

Then, Jericho and all the rest of the team went side to Daemona: Navarro in his new mission costume; Kira with the soul collector; Casey; Niles Zieger the ghost of 1959 and finally, Wad and Jinxie carrying the bag full of gadgets together.

 _''You aren't dealing with man-in-the-streets! We are the Phantom Investigators, any netherworld puppet like you who messes here, gets kicked in the rear!''_ Daemona revealed, while Navarro playfully rolled his eyes and the other kids looked at her, one eyebrow frowning.

 _''I see...you are professionals! Then I won't mind sending my creations to attack you!''_ The shark put in. _''Indulge yourselves.''_

All the wood monsters left started to walk, but these time, there wasn't any scary thoughts or regrets. ...They were prepared, this time!


	4. Chapter 4

The wood were-dog, the wood lizard and the wood goblin were walking to them.

The fight began.

 _''I think it would be considerable to have some Joey-shrinking powers for this fight.''_ Casey proposed, looking at the giant gargoyle standing behind them.

 _''Just focus on the small ones, we'll handle the giant later!''_ Navarro counseled, ready to fight.

 _''...I think you have another problem to manage!''_ Niles warned, from behind, six possessed adults were walking to them.

The whole team was stuck in a dead end around them. They seemed scared and worried, but they were prepared for any eventuality. Daemona looked at the possessed adults.

 _''Professor, think you could lend me one of these new portable ultra-sonic waves we invented?''_ Daemona asked.

Felix Navarro showed his two arms to Daemona, in each arm, he had three layers of grey circles and a black tip pointing horizontally, all worn thanks to the help of metal bracelets. The investigator took one of them in her right arm and the two ran together into the possessed adults, fist in direction on them.

Buzzing sounds came out of the two gadgets and the adults facing them backed up, clenching their teeth and closing their eyes. They had the advantage, but Navarro saw right to him and far away, Daemona's possessed mom who took Wad in her arms.

 _''Help, help!''_ Wad screamed.

But too late, the bad mom threw him towards Daemona, which Navarro protected by taking her and opened his robotic wings to fly with her, Wad ended on one of the six demonic posessions's face, blinding him, the victim growled.

 _''Thank you Jinxie!''_ Wad said, Jinxie was side to everyone, hesitating about what to do.

 _''Uuuuuh, no problem?''_

Meanwhile, Jericho was facing the wood goblin, he was trying something.

 _''Time to split!''_

He used his telekinesia powers on his opponent, one handed, but he wasn't levitating him, he tried to break up all the wood parts which permitted to form it, but the goblin was fast, he ran towards Jericho and jumped on him. The young boy stopped his powers and ran away. He seemed a little surprised but in reality, he had a plan.

 _''Oh you want to race I see, first to the lake here!''_ Jericho jested while running.

The goblin of wood followed what he wanted to hurt, having no idea of the plan Jericho had. It was faster than him but the smart teenager used some sand by distance in the hope to slow him down. Once Jericho was close to the water, he used his powers to lift some water up and throw it like a wave on the alive material of wood. This last was now all wet and darkened in color, but it was still alive, it looked at itself, not understanding. Jericho, while talking, used his telekinesia powers to take a gadget in the bag Niles was watching.

 _''Some good friend of mine used his shapeshifting skills to show me that wet and impure wood can conduct electricity very well…let's see if he's right with the thundertank!''_

The gadget Jericho was now holding was a futuristic-looking-like gun, it has a big closed lightbulb above, the trigger underneath, a charger on the back, a thunder drawing on the sides and two grey conductors on the front. The goblin was running towards him before he could react but Jericho didn't give it time. Once he pressed the trigger, the lightbulb began to light up instantly and the hole was electrified.

...

While we heard some electricity noises and the atmosphere flickering for a few seconds, Kira, soul collector in hand, was struggling with the lizard of wood, constantly moving and changing skin like a true chameleon to try to make her confused and unable to catch it. But the girl was aware, she only focused on it…

…Plus having telepath skills helped a lot in these situations. It took some time, but she finally used her soul collector to catch successfully her opponent. She was smiling proudfully, but she noticed on the manifying glass of the gadget that a red X appeared, and on the screen, it was written ''full'' .

 _''…I can't capture anything anymore, wow, watch out folks, that girl is parents with Jinxie!''_ Kira talked to herself, rolling her eyes and putting back the soul collector in the bag of gadgets.

As she turned around, she saw really far away that Casey struggled with the were-dog of wood. She closed her eyes and started walking, talking to Casey with the power of her mind.

 _''Casey'!'_ Kira's voice echoed in her head. _''I'm going to help you but It will take some time, try to not get further.''_

 _''I'm holding it since like six minutes, he's big like a pony. I've tried the water trick I showed to Jericho but he's smart and trained! Please hurry up!''_ Casey's voice panicked in Kira's head, who started to run.

The were-dog was a little violent towards Casey, he opened his mouth, showing his big teeth. The glassy boy shapeshifted into a hard bowling ball at the moment his attacker leaned to him, the were-dog broke his teeth a little on the bowling ball, growling of pain and backing up. It didn't gave up and pushed the ball with its paw, so strong it rolled far away and made Casey let a small shriek out. He shapeshifted back in human form, getting a little dizzy.

 _''It's confirmed, me and dogs aren't getting along very well.''_ Casey shook his head, he didn't got the time to breathe that the were-dog took another run for it.

The master of shapeshifting sighed loudly and shapeshited his legs into big springs, he jumped in the air and thanks to the bouncy texture of his lower body, he managed to do pretty high bounces to avoid getting caught.

 _''If you don't come to your bath, the bath will come to you.''_

Casey went in the direction of the vast water, the were-dog of wood was following him like he intended. As soon as his final bounce was above a deep section of the water, he changed his lower body back into normal legs and let himself dive in the water. The made-up monster stopped in front of the lake, but received all the splash and got wet.

At that very moment, Kira arrived and went on its back, it was big enough to ride it. Casey noticed that she wore a set of two collars linked with a retractable metal stick: one on her neck and one in emptyness.

She put the second collar around the were-dog's neck and opened the power, which made the were-dog calm itself down a little. To help herself, Kira also closed her eyes and used her powers on it, getting it calmer and calmer.

 _''Gooooooood boy, gooooood boy.''_ Kira's voice complimented in its head, purple waves were around these two. _''Hey, look at these freaks.''_ She pointed at some other possessed adults who backed up. _''They said you're so ugly and bad that your place in the netherrealm chart isn't worth a sprite.''_

The were-dog growled and started to walk slowly against them. Casey, who got out of the water, went side to Kira who kept her hands and her telepathic transmission on her mount.

 _''How did you do that ?''_ Casey asked.

 _''No past conscience or proper soul, I judged it was easier to manipulate with the help of this new gadget!''_ Kira explained, leaning her head to her friend.

 _''…Don't ever stop doing that if you can!''_ the boy sighed from relief.

The vast majority of the monsters woods of Baker Beach were neutralized :

 **The lizard was in the soul collector along with the others captured in Navarro's shop + the zombie of yesterday**

 **Jericho used electricity at such power on the goblin it accidentally burned down and the fire was still there**

 **The were-dog of wood was under Kira's control.**

 **The only two problems left was the half-shark half-monster who got out of the sand and ordered the giant gargoyle of wood to get in action.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Daemona and Navarro hold it as much as they can against possessed adults. They continued using ultra-sonic waves out of the gadget on their arms to avoid any confrontation, but some, who were starting to became resistant, got pushed away by physical contact.

Brain like brain, mentor like pupil, leader like leader, adult without powers like kid without powers, they were having each other's back since the beginning of this fight, using their knowledge and all the gadgets they could have. A few more out of the bag and they could win this.

But a small earthquake made both of them and the possessed adults fall on the ground, the fight stopped. The giant gargoyle walked. Big steps made the place move, the motion of its wings made big winds. Daemona and Navarro stood up, Casey and Kira, who still was on the controlled were-dog of wood, met with them. The possessed adults backed up and all stopped attacking because they seemed to know they won in advance, smiling. Every hero was looking with despair at the giant monster standing in front of them.

 _''…Great, we needed it so much.''_ Casey quipped.

 _''And most of the gadgets we have don't work against them.''_ Kira added, starting to look in a different direction. _''I don't know how much our sidekicks monsters can hold it…''_

Where Kira was looking, Jinxie was holding the glueshoot in direction of a possessed adult but didn't seem to know how this thing worked. Wad tried to hold him by his own by stucking its sticky arms around his legs.

 _''Can you please hurry up? Ugh, these shoes stink too.''_ Wad complained.

 _''Excuse me if I don't spend my time using these thingumajig curses.''_ Jinxie replied, rising angrily its arms.

At that very moment, the glueshoot he was holding, aiming upwards, shot a nlack goop, it was up for some time, but after a few seconds, it started going down.

 _''uuuuuuh, BRACE YOURSELVES!''_ Jinxie ran away and the adult, who finally got out of Wad's grisp, tried to run against him only to get all the black goop that spread on him.

* * *

Back to the human's side. Daemona started to think about something. The gargoyle started walking closer.

 _''...Hmm...what we saw on the TV, thinking it was the burning man festival. How it ends?''_ Daemona asked.

 _''It speaks by its name, on the last day, the statue burns down!''_ Casey explained.

 _''So we have the solution right to our nose...we just need some non-elemental fire!''_ Daemona pointed out.

Everyone looked around, until Jericho came to the gang, running and panting.

 _''I have some!''_ Jericho stopped in front of the gang. _''But I have no torch...''_

The gang remarked that the fire Jericho made earlier was behind the giant gargoyle of wood. Casey clenched his fists.

 _''I have an idea, trust me, he will go bananas!''_

The kid with glasses took a run right under where the gargoyle's left food was going to land, then he shapeshifted himself into a giant banana peel on which the giant alive statue moved on. His left foot slipped upwards and, confused and slowly struggling with his balance, stepped back a few centimeters.

 _''It works, he's going towards the fire, give everything you got everyone.''_ Daemona ordered while looking for Wad.

Meanwhile, Niles and Jinxie, who were still trying to handle the demonic possessions, heard Daemona's order, looking at each other.

 _''So, you're the demon of what already?''_

 _''Why?''_ Jinxie asked before being taken by the ghost and thrown like a basket ball. _''I COULD'VE FLY THANK YOU!''_ His voice faded away from his ghosty friend.

Not knowing where he was going to land, and not controlling his wings, Jinxie ended in front of the gargoyle, more precisely on his right eye, messing with his view, the giant gargoyle started to hit and miss some steps, moving his head to get Jinxie out.

Navarro and Kira also tried to took the benefit of the situation. The mentor flew in the air and pushed himself on the statue's belly, pushing it with his hands and adding some speed with his robotic wings flapping faster.

Kira, still on the back of the controlled were-dog, made it run behind its left leg and it chomped against it. Next to the two partners, Casey was here too, he changed into a chainsaw and tried to cut the wood, but it was wide and difficult.

Daemona finally found Wad walking on the sand, she took it in her hands and ran towards the statue.

 _''Wad, less talk more action but I know you will talk anyways: try to make me reach the statue's shoulder!''_ Daemona ordered to the goofy sidekick.

 _''A bit of climbing and I'm not doing the hard work, COMPLETE WHOLE CAKE.''_ Wad answered while getting in position.

Without second thoughts, Wad used his body's elasticity to stretch itself like a long rope towards Navarro who was still pushing the statue, hands on his belly.

The flying man seemed aware of the plan because he turned his head straight down and caught Wad with his left hand, giving the gum more swing by throwing him higher with Daemona in the process, the long gum rope ended on the gargoyle's chest before bringing Daemona side to it by shortening itself. The rest of the ascent went by the red-haired leader climbing normally towards the giant's shoulders, helped by Wad's sticky features on her hand.

 _''Pfew, now we help the gang!''_ Daemona pursued, now on the huge nether gargoyle's shoulder. Wad stretched once more to go around his neck, he was also maintened by Monie's hands, and, right now, she pulled as hard as she could, trying to choke the gargoyle or hoping to move it more backwards.

It took some time, but thanks to: Casey's chainsaw form; Daemona and Wad's pull; Navarro's push; Jinxie's annoyance; Jericho's telekinesia's efforts on the giant legs and at the end Kira and the wood weredog's teamwork, the gargoyle finally started to get weaker, as his foot got cutted off and make him lose his balance, everyone, except Daemona, still on the highest spot, backed up.

Despites all efforts, the statue was not falling on his back like they planned, he was just on his knees.

 _''Still struggling? Time for the big finale!''_

Jericho said this. Annoyed, he jumped on the weakness occasion, went side to where the fire was and used his telekinesia powers to move the blazing wood still not ashed by it, it was like he was holding a big fireball.

 _''LOOK OUT!''_ Jericho screamed towards Daemona. He threw the fire towards the gargoyle and finally, being an excellent fire conductor with its wood material, it started burning, spreading all around.

Daemona screamed of panic and took a big run for it, she was followed by Wad getting to normal shape and climbing on her shoulders. The teenager jumped high and far as she could, falling towards the water. Finally, Wad pressed his arms and legs on her and changed into a parachute, slowing her drop. She got safely in the water, only boots wet, and she walked to her gang, cheering together.

 _''It's been hard, but we did it!''_ Daemona cheered.

 _''Thank you, Phantom Investigators.''_ Niles got side to everyone. _''You're the next guardian-angels!''_

All this victory was great, but someone was missing. The half-shark half-monster, walking behind the gang, but he wasn't full of anger and disappointement, he laughed, full of pride, he even cheered and clapped with the Phantom Investigators. They all turned to him, Navarro was the most calm of the group, but the others looked at him with contempt.

 _''Congratulations, congratulations, you did it like it was planned, guardians angels, you said? Indeed, you are truly worthy of your titles.''_ The shark cheered with arrogance.

 _''Stop this!''_ Daemona threw.

 _''Yeah, you're just a funk! You created, you ordered and didn't move an inch.''_ Jericho reminded.

 _''Do you think I sent myself here without judgement?''_ The monster revealed, grinning.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, no demonic possessions was attacking them anymore, they all looked at them. Some of them were going to attack, but the boss stopped them, hand rising.

 _''If I wanted to intervene during this...test...I would have done it! And you're lucky, I have one last problem to manage!''_

 _''This didn't work on all the wood monsters, but on you? No problem!''_ Daemona assured, taking the ether-disruptor out of her suit.

Following these revelations and ignoring the girl's treath, the anthropomorphic shark lifted his two hands, some light was getting out of them and the ground was shaking.

 _''Great, you angered him!''_ Jinxie mumbled.

 _''Is it me or it's getting colder?''_ Casey mentionned.

Everyone turned left, a big wave of water was going to drown them. Every children, sidekick ghouls and adult, caught by surprise, ran away. Kira, in panic, got rid of her gadget collar and got down of her were-dog ally to run away. But the wave just cooled down and stopped touching at the lower section of the big fire. Everyone panted, looking at the monster.

 _''Elemental?''_ Casey seeked in panic.

 _''Whatever I am, I wasn't aiming at you!''_ the anthro weird shark smiled, while Kira looked everywhere.

 _''Where's my mount?''_ Kira asked, mentionning the were-dog of wood.

Everyone let a little gasp and turned side to the big pile of fire, it was complete silence in the place because indeed, Kira's new ally was not here anymore.

She understood that the wave was aimed not at them, but at the were-dog of wood.

 _''You're a monster!''_ Kira coldly blamed, turning to the antagonist.

 _''Hehehehe, you don't say?''_ the shark mocked.

 _''Why...Why all this? What was the point of getting rid of your only creation left?''_ Navarro asked with concern.

The shark sneered, mouth closed.

 _''My thoughts are to build something and burn it afterwards! ...Everything may have a fault, everyone can make mistakes, the mistakes you make only makes you stronger. And in the end...you've been the ones making it!''_

The kids growled, Navarro was concerned, Niles was impassive, Jinxie and Wad were afraid.

 _''You gave me a big favor by showing me what was wrong with my prototypes! Thanks to you, the next time I will have a similar idea, who knows, I may not make the same mistakes...it might end up more different and harder than you think...like it happened with me!''_ The shark ranted, while turning around and getting in front of the sea.

 _''So that's it? Your creations, our daily missions and our struggles are only games to you?''_ Daemona shouted with incomprehension.

 _''If the shoe fits, then wear it.''_ The shark just hinted. Before getting in the water and disappearing on the horizon.

Nobody was doing something anymore. Niles thanked the Phantom Investigators one more time and disappeared...

...Jinxie took Wad's hand and teleported away with him, not saying anything...

...The rest of the PIs kids were just looking at the sea, a little upset.

 _''Don't listen to whatever that thing is!''_ Navarro started, all the kids turned to him. _''We may have fallen into is trap, but we can be aware too, look at yourselves, you changed too, you grew up. You've learned more about your environnment and your job as the time passed. And it will still happen, no monster, ghouls, despotic judges or new kind of creatures are going to change that, **mis hijos.** ''_

Jericho chuckled, Daemona smiled.

 _''It's true that we would've ran away one year earlier facing these kind of things, or even in front of...whatever-close-to-elemental this shark was...I'm proud of ourselves.''_ Daemona comforted.

Some moaning sounds were heard under calm waves and fire cracklings, the adults on the beach, once possessed, seemed to get their ideas together. We've heard some voices out of them.

 _''Where am I?''_

 _''AH, THERE'S FIRE!''_

 _''QUICK, WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!''_

 _''Calm down, I'm working at the police, the firemans are coming. ''_

 _''I'm glad our Jeri-deary is still at home! I'm not worried, he's independant.''_

Jericho stormed inside his head as soon as he heard the word Jeri-deary.

 _''My parents are here, I completly forgot this detail!''_

 _''Oh no!''_ Casey exclaimed. _''What if our parents see us?''_

Daemona laughed with compassion, she answered with an amused voice, looking at her friends.

 _''Now you understand why I'm getting out in these **''weird''** outfits.''_ she jested, showing her green suit while looking at Kira, who just rolled her eyes with a smile.

 _''I think we might reconsider this meeting.''_ Casey shyly laughed.

 _''Come on, kids, anyways, with all the chaos and panic, nobody will pay attention to you. Let's go home...''_ Navarro suggested.

 _''Says the mentor following the leader's traces.''_ Jericho joked.

It was silent afterwards, but there was no awkwardness in the group, all the gang went back home, blending into the mass.

...

 ** _They will be prepared...for all the next times there's going to be danger, they're going to face people's fears, and their own, that's why they're here for. They're investigators, and figures people can relate to._**

 ** _...But as you just saw...sometimes...there's people who don't seem to be ready...they need time so sometimes they hide. But...the more it will pass, the more it will be realised that in some way...no matter the looks of it, they're not that different._**

* * *

 **In REALLY BIG COINCIDENCE memory of one of the big founders of the burning man festival. (Learnt about it after I started writing the backdrop idea)**

 **R.I.P Larry Dean Harvey 1948-2018**

 **-The end-**


End file.
